Patience Doctor, Listen to Your Master and Queen
by Stream Harmony
Summary: Take a step into the Doctors past as he goes to the Burnesian ball with his friends. Though it is unknown to him that the Time Lords have lost one of their founding fathers. What happens when Koschei turns evil? What if Ushas does as well? Can Theta Sigma help them? What happens when the Time war begins? Rights go to Steven Moffat, BBC, Russell T. Davies, other Doctor who writers.
1. Omega is Never Coming Back

**This is a new story I've just started writing. Tell me if you think I should continue it.**

**The names of the characters are at the bottom.**

A particularly loud bang, alerted Patience of the grenade that had just been thrown. A flash of orange light, hit the window of the church she was in currently. Patience, quite contrary, was waiting for the return of Omega. She swept across the room, her armour clinking and her robe flowing. Her shoes tapped against the marble floor, as she made for the exit.

"Patience, It's Omega." A male voice echoed through the church.

"Omega? What about him?" Patience inquired, turning to face Gresalorium.

"He's disappeared. We…we think he's dead." Gresalorium admitted, pity seeping through his voice. Patience grabbed onto one of the church seats near by. Her knuckles instantly went white, as her grip tightened.

"No. He'll come back. He always comes back." Patience lied, denying the fact her husband was dead.

"Patience, he was pulled into a supernova. He had no chance. I'm sorry, but…he's not coming back."

"Of course he is." Patience persisted, roughly.

"The star he was working on went supernova, then it turned into a black hole. No one can survive that."

"No, Omega will live. He's strong, he'll do it. I know he will. He'll come back to me." Patience pressed.

"_Patience_, You can't deny this. I know it's hard for you to grasp, but he's gone. Dead."

"Stop saying that! My Omega is alive, I know he is!" Patience enthused, lying further to herself.

"Omega. Is never. Coming. Back." Gresalorium voiced coldly.

Those last four word shattered all of Patience's hope.  
_Never. Coming. Back._ Her body went limp before weakening to a slump. She jerked violently as if each sob was wrenched from her.

"Patience?" Gresalorium strode closer to her, placing a supporting hand on her trembling back.

"I didn't even get the chance…to-to," Patience wheezed, tears splinting her glassy eyes,

"to tell him how much I-I…I love him." Gresalorium had always questioned in his mind if she really had loved him.

"I did, you know. You wouldn't understand." Patience sniffled, as though she had just read his mind.

"What?"

"You said it out loud, Gresalorium." Gresalorium gave an embarrassed chuckle.

"How do you know my name? I've never told you." He asked her, not realising the change of topic.

"You'd be surprised by what I know." Patience released the chair, and turned to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. Unless the war's destroyed that too." Patience's voice was cold and harsh. Before Gresalorium could say anything else Patience was gone.

* * *

"How'd she take it?" Rassilon asked, his voice was rough. He stood in front of the control panel and communication system that they had been using to help Omega.

"She didn't believe me." Gresalorium replied.

"She wouldn't."

* * *

_There was a sharp knock at the door._

_"Who goes there?" The boy in the room asked, lying lazily on his bed, remote in his hand._

_"Just me, Koschei."_

_"Theta Sigma? What are you doing about at this time of night?" Koschei asked opening his dormitory door._

_"We're going out, remember. You, me, Ushas and Ailla." Theta said stepping into to the dorm. He wore a crisp black suit, with tails and a cane, while Koshchei wore red and orange polka dot pyjamas._

_"You look smart." Koschei commented, looking down at his own attire._

_"You look great too," Theta glanced at the Gallifreyan text roughly scrawled across Koschei's shirt. It said "I love to sleep, why don't you join me…", "though I'm not sure appropriate for the Burnesian Ball." Koschei nodded in agreement, covering the text with a hand._

_"My dad got it for me." He admitted, an embarrassed expression seeping onto his face._  
_Koschei walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a black tuxedo. He held it up so Theta could see it._

_"This okay?"_

_"Spanking!" Theta replied. Koschei retreated to the bathroom, to change into the suit, while Theta sat down on a chair._

** O0o0O**

_"You ready yet, Ailla?" Ushas barked through the white door. They were late as it was, and being on time for this meeting was particularly important to her._

_"Almost." A muffled voice replied._

_"Can I come in?"_

_"Yeah." The voice replied. Ushas turned the silver knob and entered Ailla's tidy dorm. She was touching up her make up when Ushas entered._

_"I wonder where they're taking us."_

_"Well, hopefully it'll be better than my last date. Last time I came home covered in Repethian slime, my parents weren't happy." Ailla stated, slipping on some lipstick._

_"Hopefully we won't run into some Repethians, but having their slime for some of my experiments wouldn't be turned down."_

_"You and your crazy experiments." Ailla retorted, grabbing a shoulder bag from the table besid her bed._

_"Finally ready then?" Ushas teased opening the door._

_"Quite." Ailla returned._

** O0o0O**

_When Koschei had finished hustling with his suit (which took hours), they finally set for the front of the academy._

_"You two look smart." Drax commented as he stopped in front of Theta and Koschei._

_"Thanks…" Koschei said shyly, looking to the floor._

_"Where are ya goin'? Takin' some girls out, eh?"_

_"We might be, though I don't see how it concern you." Theta answered, stepping slightly in front of Koschei._

_"I don't care, but if I were you I'd watch out for Torvic. You know what he can do." Drax warned, before heading back to his dorm._

_The cold night air met them by surprise, when Theta and Koschei left the Dormitory building. They walked toward the gates of the impossibly huge academy. They knew that they were late, but there was no turning back now._

_I stepped through the bronzed gates of the academy. Ushas stood up from the bench she had been siting on._

_She wore a glamorous red dress. The skirts seemed endless as they flowed around her feet. Sparkles were tainted through the meshed fabric. The top of the dress was made of silk, that enticed Ushas figure beautifully. The fabric hugged her tightly enough to show her curves but not so tightly that they ruins them. The cool night wind blew soft ripples through the bottom of her blood coiled dress._

_Ushas had caked her face in makeup, mainly focused in her glittery blue eyes. Her feet were masked in sparkling red heels. And to me, she was the most beautiful women in creation._

_"Hello, Siggy. I'm guessing you like my dress." Ushas teased, noticing him looking her up and down._

_"You look lovely. Glamorous as always!" I say, pulling her into a hug. I immediately regret it, Ushas hates hugs._

_"Get off me!" She yells, using the strength I didn't realise she had to push me back._

_"Sorry, I forgot."_

_"I might forgive you, if I enjoy this evening. Shall we get going?" _

** O0o0O**

_I step out from behind Theta and see Ailla. _

_She wears a dark purple ball gown. The skirt of the dress is covered in ruffles, which are tightened in the shiny silk. Golden embroidery stems out from the top of the dress, blooming out into flowers. The fabric pulls in Ailla's bewitching shape, which is all wide hips and alluring curves._

_Ailla always managed to get me lost for words. Everything she wears pulls me into a trace. Her light make up softly highlights her tight cheek bones. Her jet black hair had been scooped up into a bun, which sat high on her head. A single strand brushed against her powdered cheek._

_"Did you hear what I just said, Koschei?" Ailla asked, interrupting my chain of thought._

_"I-What? You-you-look-I-" I stutter glancing down._

_"My eyes are up here, Koschei. Are you ready to talk, or are you still inspecting me?" Ailla aggravated._

_"I-I-um-You-Ailla-"_

_"You two ready?" Ushas interrupted. I continued to look down, fumbling my fingers nervously._

_"Almost. Just give us a minute." Ailla replies. I look at Theta, giving him a pleading glance. He gives me a sympathetic look of reply, before following Ushas away._

_"Whats wrong with you this time? I'm not going to eat you." Ailla laughs slightly as she says this, I shrink back in response, "Its okay, Koschei."_

_"Ailla. I-I-I'm sorry. I-I just, haven't really done this…" I mumble. Ailla strides to me, filling the gap that was between us._

_"Thats alright, Koschei. I don't mind."_

_"What did you say before? You said something, that I didn't hear."_

_"Oh, that. I just said that you looked good in a suit." Ailla brushes off._

_"We should probably catch up with Theta and Ushas. You know they aren't patient." I lace my fingers through hers as we jog to catch up with the others._

* * *

"Yesterday morning, it was discovered that founding father, Omega-" The radio activater news was promptly switched off at the mention of Omega's name. It was every where. Any where she went Omega was mentioned. Everybody she saw whispered, thinking she wouldn't notice. She knew exactly what they were saying, and it killed her.

"_Patience_. Patience, you haven't done anything since…Let me take you out some where. My little brother has gone to a ball, will you do me the honours and come with me. It'll take you mind off…things." Irving begged.

"Fine. Just let me get changed." Patience agreed, turning to leave the room.

It was some hours before Patience came out of her room. Irving had already changed into a simple suit, and was waiting for Patience.  
Irving stood up as soon and Patience came out. She wore a simple strait black dress. Two thin straps were pulled over her bare shoulders. The fabric was boring, and didn't have a shine to it at all. She looked like she was heading of to a funeral rather than a ball.

"Give us a spin." Irving instructed, examining her from every angle. The dress didn't manage to cover her bronzed back, instead it had a single cross to hold into place. She wore plain black heels, which hardly made a difference to her height.

"Very nice. Ready to go?"

"Yeah." The word came out as a sigh.

* * *

_They stood at the top of the staircase, which lead into the ball room. Brunesians filled the room, waltzing to a foreign song. The dome of the building was open, letting in cool air while letting out a beautiful view._

_Ushas gasped, as she stared in wonder at the stars._

_"It's nearly as dazzling as you, Ushas." Theta admired, looping his arm through hers._

_"Oh, stop it. Sweet, but you know…Can we dance, Siggy?" Ushas requested. Siggy, it was her nickname for him. Apparently that was the best she could think up._

_"Sure we can." Theta lead Ushas down the stairs._

_"Mrs Ushas, from Gallifrey accompanied by Mr Sigma also from Gallifrey." A man announced as the stepped of the stairs._  
_-_

_"Do you want to dance, Ailla?" I asked, toying with my fingers._

_"Sure."_

_"Mrs Ailla from Gallifrey, along with…" What? Ailla was from Earth. She's human, she is most definitely not Gallifreyian._

_"Koschei? Koschei whats wrong?" A bell voice calls._

_"Your not Gallifreyian. Your Human, and from Earth. Why did that man say that you were from Gallifrey?"_

_"Koschei…" Ailla starts._

_"No. Tell me." I order, more harshly than I had planned._

_"He probably just got confused. It's not surprising, seeing as I am with a Time Lord, it only makes sense for me to be one, even though I'm not." Ailla tries, though I am not having an of it._

_"They never make mistakes." I reply coldly._

**O0o0O**

_"Let's go outside. I've got something for you." Theta said leading Ushas outside._

_They stood outside in the dark, all alone. The green grass beneath their feet was damp with dew. By now it was 12:00pm relative time. The stars were fully out and sparkling like many diamonds had been thrown into the sky._

_"Close your eyes." Theta ordered brushing Ushas's brown hair of the back of her neck. Ushas felt a cold sensation on her collarbone as Theta placed a neckless around her neck. He gently closed the clasp and stood back._  
_Around Ushas's neck was a golden chain, it had a rare black tipped ruby hanging light from it. Ushas chocked on her breath._

_"It's beautiful." She breathed, holding it tightly in he right hand._

_"It's just like you. Fiery, strong and beautiful. It's clever and wonderful. Bewitching, amazing and lovely. And I love it. I love you."_

_"Theta-Theta-I-It's-I-You-I-Theta?" Ushas faltered, gazing up at him._

_"I know."_

_"How did you get it? The black tipped ruby, I mean."_

_"I went to the maze of Kaleratous. Took it from the statue and got it put into a neckless." Theta answered._

_"_Theta_! You could have got yourself killed!"_

_"It was worth it." Theta whispered, closing the space between them._

_"_Theta Sigma_! What do you think you're doing to that poor lady?!" A loud voice boomed. Theta jumped back, looking around only to see his brother, big brother, Irving._

_"Irving? What are you doing here?" Theta asks, slightly flustered._

_"Trying to cheer up a friend, Theta meet Patience. Patience meet Theta, my little brother." Irving said smiling, as a young women stepped out from behind him a tearful look on her mourning face._

_"Hello." Theta said._

**Theta Sigma~ The Doctor **

**Koschei~ The Master**

**Ushas~ The Rani**

**Ailla~ The Masters "human" companion**

**Patience~ Married: Omega, The Other and The Doctor**

**Omega~ One of the founding fathers of the Time Lords.**

**Rassilon~ Founder of Time Lord society**

**Irving Braxiatel~ The Doctors big brother**

**Gresalorium~ Made up Time Lord **

**All rights for characters goes to the BBC, Steven Moffat, Russell T. Davies and other Doctor Who writers.**

**Gresalorium is my character.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Authors Note

Hello,

I'm sorry to inform you, but the next update for this story may be a while. I had almost finished the next chapter when my iPad broke. All of my writing documents are on there, so I can finish or post any of them.

**River Lets Her Walls Down: **Chapter 13 still had quite a while to go, I was about half way done when my iPad broke. But, the good news is I have plenty of good ideas for coming chapters!

**Patience Doctor, Listen to Your Master and Queen:** I was almost ready to post the next chapter when my iPad broke. I am defiantly planning on continuing this story: especially when I need a break from the River Lets Her Walls Down.

Sorry for any inconvenience...

I will get finish writing as soon as possible, if you have any ideas for a short story I can write in the meantime please PM me.

Sorry,

Stream Harmony.


	3. Ushasirlvathalian

**I know this took a while to write but…drum roll please…HERE IT IS!**

**It turns out that my iPad had the hot weather disease and couldn't cope any longer. **

**Character names are at the bottom**

**Tell me what you think, and REVIEW!**

**One last thing:**

**:{D **

**Mr Moustache Man! **

**Enjoy reading!**

_"I'm Human, I swear. Please, Koschei." I beg, hoping he won't blow my cover. I'll be fired if he finds out._

_"I don't believe you," Koschei's voice was heartless and chilling, though to be true it was coming right from his bloody heart, "Why would you lie to me about that?!" Koschei was angry now, he wasn't hiding himself like usual._

_"I'm Human. Please. You have to believe me, Koschei. I would never lie to you about this. I-I love you, Koschei." I lie._

** O0o0O**

_"Hello." Theta says, taking Patience's index finger in his hand. He gives it two small kisses, in the polite manor. It is usual for a gentleman to do this to a women on Gallifrey in the form of a greeting._

_"Irving, why are you here? I told you that I was here, in case you needed to contact me or find me. Not so you could come here with your friends. I'm busy!" Theta whispers, pulling his brother out of the way._

_"I can see that." Irving answered, his eyebrows knitting together.  
"Irving!"_

_"Look, one of Patience's close friends has died recently. I thought if I brought her here, she might feel better." What Irving really wanted to say was "Or she might find a replacement for her husband. I brought her here, because I knew that you were here. You two are perfect for each other". But he didn't because he knew that wouldn't work._

_"Fine then. But keep away from me and Ushas, alright. Or I'll do something to you, that you won't like and it may involve Ullyses!" Theta threatened, going back to the others.  
"You know he wouldn't do a thing. Besides, Penelope wouldn't let you. That was a terrible threat." Irving snapped._

_"Won't you introduce us, Siggy?" Ushas requested giving Theta a nudge.  
"Siggy?" Irving laughs._

_"Hey! Not mocking 'round here!"_

_"Fine then. Hello, I'm Irving," Irving jabbing a finger towards Theta, "his big brother."_

_"Pleasure, my name is Ushasirlvathalian." Ushas replied, using her full name._

_"Lovely to meet you, Ushasirlvathalian." Irving answered._

_"Ushas, for short."_

_"Shall we, Patie-"_

_"Clara, River! DON'T! I said don't! Please, they'll see you! Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me? Have I just got a face that say ignore me?!" A loud voice interrupts. Two women stumble toward them giggling._

_One of them has soft brown hair. She wears a TARDIS blue Victorian gown. It fans from the bodice of the dress and completely covers her feet. The dress has black buttons which slide down her front. Her hair is piled thickly on her head and a simple petticoat sits on her shoulders. She holds an black umbrella, which gives her a Mary Poppins like appearance._

_The other has a head of untamed curls. They brush against her shoulders, temptingly. She wears an olive green dress which hugs her all the way down to her feet. Her eyes are backed in black eye shadow and her lips are covered in red lipstick._

_"Hello." The one with the brown hair, smiles._

_"Uh, hi." Theta replies, slipping his arm around Ushas protectively. He knows she doesn't like that sort of thing, but he was in a jealous mood._

_"Hello sweetie!" The one with the mad curls calls._

_"Hey there!" Irving says glancing flirtatiously at her.  
_

_"Irving don't." Theta warns.  
_

_"Why? Aren't I allowed to say hello to the pretty lady. Excuse my brother."  
_

_"I told you not to!" A man wearing a bright red fez storm out.  
_

_"Can't we have a little fun?" The women with brown hair asks, innocently.  
_

_"Honestly, we came out here for privacy, and the whole world comes." Theta whispers into Ushas's ear. She laughs, a warming and comforting laugh. Theta had always loved her laugh.  
_

_"Which one is…?" The lady with the umbrella inquires.  
_

_"May I ask who you are?" Patience finally speaks, surprising the others.  
_

_"Well, uh," the man seems fluster and worried, "this is Mrs Anne Robinson-"  
_

_"I hate you! I am so-" the women with the curls interrupts.  
_

_"Fine you introduce yourself. But you know, spoiler free."  
_

_"Hello there, my name is…uh…"  
_

_"Not so easy is it?" The man in the fez laughs.  
_

_"Will you introduce yourselves already!" Ushas barks, pulling out of Thetas hold. "Koschei and Ailla have probably got themselves into a big fight, and I can't go help because I'm waiting on you lot!"  
_

_"Hello, my name is Oswin. Oswin Oswald." The women like Mary Poppins says.  
_

_"My name is John Smith, uh actually spoilers. My name is…uh…Sherlock Holmes." The man with the fez lies, a smile blooming on his face.  
_

_"And I'm Mels Zucker." The women with the curls said, "god, I haven't gone by that in a while."  
_

_"It's fine to meet you all. My name is Ushasirlvathalian, Ushas for short, and this, this is Siggy. Well, that's what I call him anyway." Ushas mocked, chuckling at Thetas embarrassed expression.  
_

_"It's Theta Sigma! Thank you very much!"  
_

_"Irving Braxiatel. This is Patience. She's a little quieter than usual, she lost some on special."  
_

_"Oh, sorry to hear that." Mels sympathised.  
_

_"You're not." Patience snarled.  
_

_"Patience. She's just being nice…" Irving trailed off.  
_

_"It's all I hear, day in and day out. 'I'm sorry for your loss.' or 'You didn't really love him any way.' I even once heard 'You should be celebrating!'. They're not sorry for my lose!" Patience thundered. She held a sneer on her face, a low growl emanating from low in her throat.  
_

_Suddenly she reared back, panting. She began to shake like a frightened puppy.  
"I'm sorry…I don't know what happened. I had no control. My apologies, Mels. That was irresponsible of me. Please, forgive me." Patience apologised slouching in on herself, _

_"Sorry, Irving, but I'm going home. I might go and visit Omega's parents…I-I…Sorry."  
With that Patience scuttled away, her emotions overwhelming her. The longing to cry was so strong_.

* * *

Patience's emotions were bottling up in side of her. She resisted the urge to run. Instead she masked her emotion with a blank expression. She staggered up the stairs and left the building. Patience knew she was on the verge of crying, and she quickly backed into a dirty alleyway of to the side of the main road.

That's when she felt some thing cold pressed against her head. Her eyes edged to the side, only to see the barrel of a gun. All she could do was scream for her life. To bad, no one would come in time.

* * *

_"__What's wrong with her?" Theta asked taking a step toward his brother._

_"Well, she's still terribly upset about…her uh…loss..." Irving stuttered.  
_

_"Yes, I think remember this." Sherlock admitted.  
_

_"What?"  
_

_"Three. Two. One." Sherlock counted down.  
_

_A piercing scream cut through the ball.  
_

_"Dear Rassilon, was that…was that Patience?" Irving asked, pushing away. Soon Theta was on his feet and running as well.  
_

_"Theta!" Ushas called after him, but no reply came.  
_

_"Who was it, Doctor?" Mels inquired, pulling Sherlocks stubble chin to face her.  
_

_"It was her." A single tear tracked down his face.  
_

_"Would one of you like to explain what's going on?" Ushas had confusion covering her face, she clung tightly to the red gem that was loosely slung around her neck.  
_

_"Doctor, which one was you?" Oswin queried, taking a step toward Ushas.  
_

_"Stay away from her, Clara. She's dangerous."  
_

_"What? She is _not_." Oswin laughed continuing to walk toward Ushas.  
_

_"Clara! I'm ordering you to stay back from her!"  
_

_"Why? Tell me that."  
_

_"She has destroyed the world to many times."  
_

_"I have not. I'm still at the academy. I'm a Deca." Ushas was bragging. Only the best students are in the Deca academy.  
_

_"The Rani. The Queen. That's why Clara." Sherlock said. Recognition flickered in Mels eyes. "This is her, right at the beginning."  
_

_"Step away from her Clara." Mels ordered. Clara didn't deny Mels, and stepped back to the others.  
_

_"The Rani? What are you talking about, you idiot?!" Ushas asked, rocking back slightly.  
_

_"Experiments. They were all that ever mattered to you, weren't they? Nothing else. Not even the ones you loved mattered." Sherlock's voice was bitter and chilling.  
_

_"How do you know about my experiments?" Ushas's voice remained strong as she asked this.  
_

_"Because I know you."  
_

_"How?" was all Ushas asked. She felt like the prey of a pack of lions. The pack leader, Sherlock, stood slightly forward from the two strong lionesses. Ushas was their prey, their deer.  
_

_"I can't tell you that."  
_

_"Why not?" This was a demand, Ushas was angry, scared, worried, jealous and frustrated all mixed in one. There were no word to describe how she was feeling. If there was it would be something like; anscawojefrus. Or desuiracyr? Either way, she couldn't think of a real word to describe her emotion.  
_

_"Spoilers." Mels input.  
_

_"I wasn't asking you, frizzy imbecile." Mels put a hand to her hair defensively.  
_

_"You won't insult my wife, Ushas." Sherlocks voice was thick and commanding.  
_

_"And, from what I know, you're not my mother or father. I doubt that you would be able to even prove that you 'know' me. Even so, nobody really understands me. But, as you said, and I quote, "not even the people I love matter more than my experiments" they're my life's work. What am I with out them? If you know." Ushas took a step toward them, confidently.  
_

_"A brilliant person. Your smart, Ushas. You could use your knowledge for so much more. For good."  
_

_"You almost worse than Koshei! I'm leaving." Ushas barged between the couple and headed back to the ball room.  
_

_"Ignore her." Sherlock said his tone still bitter.  
_

_"Who was she, Doctor?" Oswin asked looking to where Ushas had just left.  
_

_"She is the reason many Lakertyans are dead. She fooled Jonos into marrying her so she could learn about phrasing. She tried to trap me in a time loop. She's done so much killing, all innocents. She even teamed up with The Master." Sherlock listed some of the many thing that Ushas would do in the future.  
_

_"Why did she leave Gallifrey?"  
_

_"She was exiled."_

** O0o0O**

"Patience!" I scream as I rounded the corner, heaving for breath. No one. There was no one there.

"Where is she?" my little brother called.

"She must have been abducted." I say peering around the alley ways near by.

"Abducted?"

"I don't know, Theta! Okay?!" I yell, losing my temper, "I'm sorry. I just don't know.

O0o0O

_"Ailla? Koschei?" Ushas manoeuvres her way through the crowded ball room, searching for the human/time lord couple.  
_

_"Ushas! Please, Koshei!" Ailla was pleading, as she looked after Koschei who was storming away.  
_

_"What happened this time?" Ushas asked, rolling her eyes.  
_

_"He thinks I'm a Time Lord."  
_

_"I though you were from that miserable planet, whatsit, Earth."  
_

_"I am." Ailla replied, glancing in the direction he came from.  
_

_"You want me to convince him your human, don't you?"_

_"Would you mind?" Ailla asked.  
_

_"No," Ushas answered before chasing after Koschei, "but you don't smell human."  
_

_"Ushas. She lied to me." Koschei stepped out into the cool night breeze, tugging his jacket closer around himself.  
_

_"Well, I must say she does smell distinctly like time. Only Time Lords smell like that. But, I suppose, if you love her then you have to believe what she tells you."  
_

_"Do I? The introducer said she was from Gallifrey." Koschei's voice was chilling and harsh, compared to his usual soft frightened voice.  
_

_"Does it matter where she's from?" Ushas asked sitting down on a bench.  
_

_"What if she's just a spy?"_

_"Do you think she is?" Ushas inquired, patting the bench next to her.  
_

_"I don't know."  
_

_"Ushas!" Thetas voice broke the conversation, as he ran over to them.  
_

_"What is it, Theta?"  
_

_"It's Patience. Irving thinks she has been abducted." Theta spilled.  
_

_"Oh. Have you told the high council?" Ushas asked, not sounding particularly interested.  
_

_"Yes."_

* * *

"Rassilon!" Gresalorium ran through the busy council hall,until he found Rassilon.

"What is it." Rassilon demanded.

"I have urgent information. Is The Other around as well?"

"I'm here. Shall we do this in private?" The Other walked over to them, his robes bright orange and pink.

"I think we'd better." Gresalorium agreed, following them to a meeting room of the left wing of the building.

"Well, go on then boy. Spit it out." Rassilon ordered.

"Patience, Omegas widow, well…" Gresalorium trailed off.

"What about her?!" Rasssilon was getting inpatient.

"She's gone missing. Irving Braxiatel was taking her to the Burnesian ball to help with her grieving. Apparently she said she was leaving, and about 5 minutes later they heard her scream coming from an alley way near by. Irving Braxiatel and Theta Sigma, his brother, were in the alley way she screamed in minutes later and she was no where to be seen"

"How do they know her?" The Other askiing, sitting down.

"Irving Braxiatel was her friend, as far as I know." Gresalorium informed.

"Do you think it has anything to do with Omega's death?" The Other inquired.

"Could be." Rassilon said blankly.

"Do you want us to make it public, sir?" Gresalorium inquired.

"Not for now," Rassilon turned to action, "get the CIA (Celestial Intervention Agency) onto it. Keep it quiet!"

* * *

_"Theta? Are you okay?" Ushas asked as she draped a comforting arm over his back. They all went home after the incident. Theta, Ushas, Koschei and Ailla were currently relaxing in the lounge room at Ushas's parents house.  
_

_"Just…shocked." Theta said, still staring out the window.  
_

_"Well, I have to admit it ruined a good date."  
_

_"I'm sorry, Usha." Theta now turned and looked into Ushas's grey-blue eyes.  
_

_"What for, Siggy?"  
_

_"For everything. The way I reacted. How I ruined your night. I wouldn't be suprised if you __wanted to stop seeing me." Theta apologised._

_"But, Siggy. You didn't ruin my night. It wasn't _your_ fault, that what happened, happened. Besides, just you taking me some where matters. You even went and put yourself in terrible danger to get me a neckless. Do you know how much that means to me?" It was a rhetorical question, but Theta was determined for her to see him as he was.  
_

_"It's silly. It wasn't even _that_ dangerous, I was fine."  
_

_"No. Just you putting yourself in danger for me matters. It means _so_ much, to me. The fact that you gave the neckless to _me_, makes me feel special. Please, don't blame yourself for all this." Ushas really though it was sweet of him to do what he did. Her feelings were all true.  
_

_"Can I thank you?" Theta asked suddenly, which surprised Ushas.  
_

_"For what?"  
_

_"For giving _me_ such a good night, well until…you know. You've made me feel better when I should feel terrible." Theta covered her hands in his, holding them like the world depended on it.  
_

_"Thank you. Thank you Ushasirlvathalian. It means the _world_ to me."_

**Thank you for reading! Reviews are much appreciated!**

**Theta Sigma / Siggy~ The Doctor (young)**

**Koschei~ The Master**

**Ushas / Ushasirlvathalian~ The Rani**

**Ailla~ The Masters "human" companion**

**Patience~ Married: Omega, The Other and The Doctor**

**Omega~ One of the founding fathers of the Time Lords.**

**Rassilon~ Founder of Time Lord society**

**Irving Braxiatel~ The Doctors big brother**

**Gresalorium~ Made up Time Lord**

**Ullyses~ (in some records) The Doctors father**

**Penelope~ (in some records) The Doctors mother**

**Mrs Anne Robinson / Mels Zucker~ River Song**

**Oswin Oswald~ Clara Oswald**

**John Smith / Sherlock Holmes~ The Doctor (11)**

**The Other~ One of the founding fathers of the Time Lords **

**All rights (characters, references) : BBC, Steven Moffat, Russel T Davies, previous Doctor Who writers, modern Doctor who writers, Tardis wikia, wikipedia. **

**I own Gresalorium, Ushas's full name (****Ushasirlvathalian), Burnesia.**


	4. Ailla's Oak

**Sorry this chapter took so long to post. I've been really busy with stuff! But here is the next chapter :D. **

**I don't really know how good you'll find it, but I tried...**

**Happy reading!**

_"Ushas! I need your help!" Ailla bound over to me and yanked me up from my bed._

_"Ailla, it's only 9:00 in the morning. Let me sleep in." I turn over and close my eyes._

_I was lying. I wasn't tired at all. Time Lords don't need as much sleep as Humans and other species do. I just needed more time to think about what had happened last night. Theta had been acting different ever since. He thanked me for something I didn't do. But his love towards me now felt different, more distant. I felt like I was shifting into his friends category._

_"It's Koschei! He won't talk to me!" Ailla pulled me again, trying to get me off my bed. I quickly ducked under the covers, clinging desperately at the duvet._

_"Deal with it yourself!" I demand, flipping away._

_"Please, Ushas! If you help me sort out this problem I'll leave you alone next time. Promise!"_

_"That's what you said last time." I groan, closing my eyes._

_"But he'll dump me if you don't help!" Ailla complains, tugging the covers off the bed. The cold swiftly rushes around me, and I shiver in my silken bed clothes. I snap up and ruffle my wild bed hair._

_My eyes flicker open and I glare at her. "You don't seem to care about your relationship with Koschei anyway!" I snap, "I don't care if he dumps you, Ailla! He deserves better! If you really loved him then you wouldn't need me to fix your relationship issues every time they arise!" Ailla stares at me, horrified._

_I get up and leave my room huffing, still only wearing my bed clothes. I stagger out to the kitchen, where my parents are cooking breakfast._

_I nearly scream when I see who's sitting at the table and starring at me smugly. The one and only, Theta Sigma. He grins wildly and continues to stare at me. I glance down at what I'm wearing._

_"I never expected to see you wearing frilly pink pj's!" Theta burst into laughter._

_"I bet you'd prefer to see Patience wearing this!" I snap coldly._

_"Ushas-what-what-?" Before he can finish I run out of the room. I lock myself in the bathroom, and glare at the reflection of myself in the mirror._

_The girl glaring back at me has knotty brown hair, which is falling out of a loose bun. She wears frilly silken shorts that are a pale baby pink. A loose top, which sags slightly at the front, a little to revealing. Her arms and legs have a satisfactory tan._

_I growl, ripping the top off in fury. My parents bought me these last time I visited, because I forgot to bring pj's. When I asked them to buy me some, I didn't expect frilly and pink. And when I came over with Theta and Ailla and Koschei, they insisted that I wore those pj's. If I hadn't we wouldn't have been allowed to stay._

_I yank the tap on and splash water on my face. That won't do. I face to the shower and turn the knob until the water darts down. Stream fogs out as I tug off the rest of my clothes. I step under the scorching hot water._

_The makeup shifts off my legs and arms revealing the bruises and scars which previously lay beneath. Bruises are patched over my legs and arms. Deep scars scrape over my body, showing me the horrifics of myself._

_These are the imprints that no one can see. Not Theta. Not Koschei. Not Ailla. Not my parents. No one. Barely myself. Makeup hides them from the world._

_One particular scar edges over my thigh and down my calf. It's bright red and has an angry pink edge._

_The heat of the water burns my skin, but I don't mind. Maybe it'll distract me from other 'things'._

**O0o0O**

_"Is Ushas okay, Theta?" Koschei asks, joining into the breakfast feast._

_"I-I," Theta stuttered, incapable of forming proper words._

_"I heard what she said earlier. Is it true? Do you like Patience more than her?" Koschei's words were like a threat._

_"No."_

_Ushas's mother switched the radio activater up louder, so that she could hear over the clatter of plates and the groan of talking. The conversation caught the two boys attention._

_The presenter said:_

_"Last night, we discovered that recently widowed, Patience of Blyledge, went missing from the ball on Burnesia 1000 Ad. She'd left a group of her friends stating that 'she was going to Omega's parents house'. Five minutes later her friend, Irving Braxiatel of Lungbarrow and the enterer of a new relationship Theta Sigma of Deca, heard her scream. Her friend and boyfriend ran to the alley way in which she was in and found it deserted. They believe that she had been abducted or killed. Though she has yet to be found._

_The Gallifrey High Council are on red alert, though they deny any inquiries put to them. The High Council tells us that it's just a rumour. We are having investigations put out to find out more about it right now._

_In other news, the Visionary predicted-"_

_The radio was switched off, leaving a rather confused Theta._

_"What's this about being in a relationship with someone who is not our Ushas?!" Ushas's father inquired, protectively._

_"I swear, sir, I'm not in a 'relationship' with Patience..."_

_"How do I know that? If my little girl gets harmed in anyway, I will blame you personally." Ushas's dad threatened._

* * *

Vansellostophossius locked the door on the CIA private meeting. The only people in the room were; Rassilon, the Other, Gresalorium, Vansellostophossius (known as Vansell) and the Chief.

"Gresalrium, go and get a team to collect the profiles and information on Irving Brxiatel and Theta Sigma." Rassilon orders, as the meeting begins.

Gresalorium stands from his chair and keys out of the room.

"Finally, he's gone." Rassilon sighed, as the door clicked shut.

"Rassilon! He's a good man!" The Other protests.

"Not good enough."

"Gentle man! If you're going to waste my time with a pointless meeting, then I shall leave. I don't have time for your childish fights! You're not 100 anymore." Vansell yelled, getting their attention.

"Don't insult me, Vansell." Rassilon threatened, his eyes piercing through Vansell.

"Now, you've called the meeting, what's it about? Is it about Patience, with her poor little Omega? Running away to get attention?" the Chief voiced, with a chilling laugh.

"It is about Patience disappearing. But, how did you know?" The Other asked.

"It's all over the news." Vansell answered.

"I told him to keep it quiet! I knew he wasn't one to be trusted!" Rassilon cursed, "I'll get him! He'll be exiled! Damn him! He doesn't deserve to be part of the High Council!"

"Who doesn't?" The Other asked, in a calm voice.

"That Gresalorium of yours."

"How do you know that it was him, who told people?" The Other asked.

"Because he was the only one, other than you, that I told about this!"

"You told the CIA. What if they let it out?"

"My crew was not informed of this. We only found out about it like the rest of Gallifrey, through the news." Vansell said firmly.

"You weren't informed?" Vansell nodded, "We'd better fill you in, then."

"Go ahead, impress me." the Chief intimidated, hunching over the table and pretending to get comfortable.

"Patience was having a lot of trouble getting over Omega. She sort of, closed her self of from the world. Of course, his death was everywhere. New paper headlines, the radio activaters, holographic informers, data cubes, even with the people. She couldn't escape it. She locked herself away for months, and then from there she just sort of…switched off. She was so lost. It took weeks to coax her into seeing Irving Braxiatel. He's been a friend of hers for years, and he said she was acting different." The Other described and detailed for Vansell more than the Chief.

"Patience doesn't get lost. She is always in control of the situation, she sometimes even helped Omega with his problems." Vansell interrupted.

"Tell usssssss more. More." The Chief hissed, snaking forward in his seat.

"At first we believed that it was the grieving that was doing it to her, you know, sending her into this depressive behaviour. But then she started getting these random spasms, leading to bouts of seizures. It was like something else was in control of her body."

"The story changes…, the ending…stays…the same." Vansell breathed, "Do you know what was in control?"

"No. We've got no idea, but it might be spreading. Which is another reason why we need to find her quickly, so she doesn't infect the whole of Gallifrey, or even the universe, with the virus she has."

"So what do you need us to do?"

"Find her. Find her before it's to late. Before she kills the rest of the universe."

* * *

_A confused god in the sky,  
has to very soon die.  
When the dawn decides to break,  
Koschei the deadless will awake.  
'Patience.' he shall call,  
'Let the seed grow, and become an oak' he will bawl.  
Let the Indian, Greek and Russian's join as one,  
along with the hebrew suns.  
Gallifrey may fall no more,  
Until the day of the war._

* * *

_"Koschei!" Ailla burst into the kitchen, her brown hair flustered._

_"What, Ailla?" Koschei sighed, turning in his chair._

_"We need to talk! Do you still love me?!" Ailla's whiney characteristics pounded through the room, as Koschei's chair rushed to the floor._

_"Ailla!" Koschei boomed, "This subject is something I would prefer to 'discuss' in private! Your selfish attitude is not wanted right now!"_

_The room seemed to hold its breath, as they watched Ailla's face twist into a peculiar shape. Her eyebrows fell over her eyes, moulding the skin of her forehead into a crease. Her hands crept into to tight fists, clenching so hard that they turned a ghostly white._

_"Oh, yeah?" Ailla blinked innocently before taking a turn around the room, stepping with care and grace. "I'll surely be fired for this, Koschei. My life long dream…ruined. Because of…you. And all this time I though you cared about me." Aillas voice was like dripping cold blood. Her voice chilly, as of her gloomy pale blue eyes._

_"How long has it taken you to realise that I am a good actor? All those clues I dropped for you. The CIA won't be pleased. I'd even go to say, they'd be the exact opposite."_

_"What are you on about, Ailla? I know we're going through a rough patch, but that's no excuse for you to be like this." Koschei said walking over to her, attempting to guide her out of the room before she coursed him further embarrassment. She flinched at his touch._

_"Ha ha ha." Ailla's laugh erupted from low in her throat, "You think I'm just going to come with you? You don't even know my name. Let alone, who I really am. Have you ever wondered why 'Ailla' was always a bit of a whiney brat? Always going to Ushas with her problems. How she constantly took long holographic communication calls, with someone you weren't allowed to know about? I was just following the script. My assigned job. A bit of a crummy one at that, but it got me a good income. I'm not who you think I am, Koschei. You were right, I'm not human. I'm pure Time Lord. Just. Like. You." The words were broken up, and her mouth curled around them._

_"I knew this was coming. But my, I must say, I believe that your 'darling'," Ailla stretched the word, seemingly enjoying it's taste, "Ailla…is…dead."_

_"Ailla this is silly-"_

_"My name is not Ailla, Koschei. I thought you would have been smart enough to work that out, especially seeing as I just told you that a few moments ago."_

_"What's you name then?" Koschei challenged._

_"My full name is; Cerrisquercusprotobalanusmesobalanuslobatae. The words of the Oak. Oak tree; Ailla. Fake I.d is quite a genius thing, wouldn't you agree?"_

_"You mean to say you've been lying to me all this time?" Koschei asked, eyes narrowing._

_"You could say that. But I wasn't lying to you, Ailla was."_

_"Where do you work, then?" Koschei sighed._

_"The CIA. The Celestial Intervention Agency."_

_"What do they want with me?"_

_"It doesn't matter, your not going to remember this anyway. I'm going to memory wipe you all." Ailla smiled, as she pulled her hands to her forehead._

_Then the door locked, and the room faded white._

**I tried my hardest, so what do you think? Good? To much?**

**Please review with your opinions!**

**A special thanks to Night Of Vigil who has been helping me to continue writing this story. Visit their page here: **

** u/5482809/Night-Of-Vigil**


End file.
